


An Old Friend's Return

by doobler



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Its just indulgent smut tbh





	An Old Friend's Return

It felt wrong being in an empty sanctuary. Strange knew Wong was at his usual post in the library but everyone else it seemed was on some sort of mission, leaving them as the only people in all of Kamar-Taj. Strange knew he was safe-- kind of hard not to when you're the Sorcerer Supreme-- but a prickle of apprehension still danced up and down his neck.  
Strange decided the best way to relax was to indulge in his favorite past time. He returned to his room after scoping out the rest of the compound and pulled out his most recent read.   
"Healing for the Spirit." Strange mumbled to himself. He knew the incantations wouldn't heal his hands but would help seal cuts and bruises in a tight situation.   
As he sunk into the book, the words on every page like an old friend embracing his mind, that tingle on his neck grew more and more intense. Strange shook it off as anxiety, a natural response to being in an uncomfortable situation. He turned the page, starting the next chapter.  
A soft tinkling, like gentle windchimes, echoed through his room.  
"Wong?" Strange spoke up, keeping his book open. "If you're lonely, just say so, I won't judge! It's better to be honest instead of... Weird."  
No response.  
He tried to get back to reading but the words seemed to dance along the page. He wound up reading the same paragraph four times in a row. With a frustrated huff, he snapped the book shut and rose from his seat. Before he could leave his room for the library, something grabbed his ankle and yanked him to the floor.  
"I knew it!" Strange barked, twisting around.  
He couldn't find his unexpected guest but noticed the telltale signs of the Mirror Dimension. Someone was both in and out of his room, ready to spring. Strange lifted his hands, ready to cast his own doorway into the Mirror Dimension, when something else wrapped around his wrists and yanked them above his head. He groaned, the unexpected stretch making his muscles ache. He needed to stop skipping arm day.  
As his wrists were clamped together, a third entity worked on his pants. Strange yelped, kicking and thrashing. He knew he had enemies but this was completely out of left field. No one had ever assaulted him like this before. Usually pride and ego made his enemies show their faces.  
As Strange tried his best to wriggle free, a wash of spice and musk passed over his face. A single name floated through his head.  
Mordo.  
"Is that you?" Strange called out. He hadn't seen his friend and teacher since the Ancient One passed. "Mordo, we can talk, you don't have to--"  
A doorway opened right in front of Strange's face and a tentacle entered the room. His eyes went wide as it pressed against his lips, seeking entry. Distracted by the intruder, Strange stopped kicking and his pants were promptly ripped off.  
"This is definitely... Not what I expected," Strange growled through clenched teeth. "Can't we talk first?!"  
Mordo, or whoever it truly was, didn't respond.  
Instead, more tentacles sprung from the Mirror Dimension, restraining his arms and prying open his legs. Strange moaned as one of them stroked up and down his hardening cock. He closed his eyes, imagining Mordo's face for a moment, soft and kind, overwhelmed with arousal. He shuddered and tried to relax.  
"I trust that it's you, old friend," Strange sighed. "But if it isn't, you're fucking dead."  
The tentacle around his cock became more confident, curling around his length multiple times. It stroked up and down, making Strange's toes curl. When he started getting noisy, moans and whimpers passing his lips, the tentacle at his face pried his mouth open and slipped inside. It tasted like skin, salty and warm, and was coated in a thin sheen of slickness, making the glide across his tongue effortless. Strange groaned as it pushed deeper and deeper on every thrust.  
As he was stroked and gagged, another tentacle pushed between his trembling thighs, prodding at his asshole. Strange's eyes shot open and he tried to curl away, only to find himself suspended in midair. He was turned over, legs spread, arms supported by a lattice work of interdimensional appendages. He tried to speak, only to be smothered by the tentacle dipping down his throat.  
The newcomer was a different shape. It had a defined head and was slightly thinner than the others. It rubbed and poked and prodded, coating Strange's ass in an undefinable slickness. After working for a bit, the head managed to slip in, making Strange cry out.  
"Shit!" He groaned, thick saliva pouring down his chin as the tentacle in his mouth absconded. "You don't have to be so fucking rough, my god!"  
The tendril that had been in his mouth caressed his cheek, making Strange roll his eyes.  
"Alright, apology accepted." He muttered.  
The tentacle in his ass became more gentle, working its way deeper with short thrusts. By the time it passed over his prostate, Strange was an absolute mess. His jaw was slack, eyes fluttered shut. A seemingly endless stream of precum rolled down his dick. He was making soft little sounds, reduced to whimpers and moans.  
"Why... Can't you just... Come back?" Strange gasped. "Things have... Changed... We could..."  
He didn't get to finish his thought. The tentacle inside him stiffened, drawing out and pushing back in with force. Strange sobbed, the sensation sending a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. He came with a shout, going slack in the embrace of what felt like thousands of tentacles.  
All at once, the onslaught continued. He was fucked harder, the movement shaking him back and forth. A new tentacle slipped into his mouth, fucking his throat in tandem. One or two slipped around his softening member, the hypersensitivity bringing tears to his eyes. A second slimmer tentacle slipped into his asshole, fucking him out of rhythm. The air was flipped with the slick sound of sex and Strange's erotic noises.  
With no warning, every tentacle in, out, and around him pulsed and Strange was doused in seed. It filled him deep inside, pouring down his throat and into his ass. He swallowed thickly, gasping for air. He was already hard again, desperate for release.  
The tentacles absconded save the ones that held him in place. A pair of hands gripped his waist.  
"Mordo?" Strange sighed. "Mordo, please...."  
He wasn't even sure what he was begging for.  
Something pressed at his backside. It was a cock, entirely human, thick and erect. It pushed into him, lubricated by the tentacle's cum. Strange was fucked nice and slow, the hands at his waist squeezing in time with the thrusts. When one hand dipped lower to wrap around Strange's dick, it only took three strokes before he came again. He went utterly boneless, mumbling unintelligibly to himself.  
The cock inside his ass pressed as deep as it could go, rubbing hard against his prostate as it filled him again. Strange sighed in delight.  
He was gently lowered onto his bed, his clothes peeled off and a towel draped over him. Just as Stephen came to his senses, he caught a flash of dark clothing, a leather boot inscribed with magic seals, and the closing of a portal. He groaned, sinking into the pillows.  
One day, things may be normal. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me over at drawy-things.tumblr.com!!


End file.
